


white hot guilt

by gothcowboy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Begging, Bottom Jesse McCree, Degrading kink, Denial Kink, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, M/M, On-the-Run McCree, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Scion Hanzo Shimada, Top Hanzo Shimada, brief mention of public sex, idk its gay and it gets silly towards the end lol, two lonely bastards find each other (not clickbait)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothcowboy/pseuds/gothcowboy
Summary: The bar Hanzo ends up buying is..disgusting. Run down, wood boards peeling off at the stake and the overall sense of rustic bullshit makes him dread taking the care of the place himself.However, the cowboy sitting smack dab of his new establishment seems like it'll all be worthwhile.





	1. Chapter 1

This had been the fifth hour of McCree's bar hopping and yet, he still wasn't exactly drunk.

At most, he's a little tipsy. But that's not like he minded; if he really wanted to get plastered, he'd be locked up in a hotel room at the moment. His good buddy Jack Daniel's never let him down in situations like those, but being shitfaced alone wasn't his game plan tonight. However, being shitfaced with someone who could fuck him up right and good was still very much on the table.

Gun-pressed, worn fingers tapped on the bar's countertop as McCree's amber eyes follow the bartender's movements. It's easy to see that they got lucky since the dim lit bar isn't too packed tonight, but it didn't exactly help his cause. Save for himself and the bartender, pairs of couples were seated toward the back of the room. Something burns about the heartfelt chatter filling up the air but Jesse can't seem to put his finger on it. State to state doesn't make it easy for a relationship and it's not like he really wants him. Jesse's been through enough shit and he'll happily keep up the idea that he's better off without another if it sates his mind at night. Even if it's been a while for him, didn't mean he was exactly alone.

After all, whiskey was one hell of a friend.

He's in the middle of taking his second shot of whiskey when he heard the bar door swing open in it's casual manner. His liquid courage happened to get the best of him when he watches a newfound fever dream walk through like he owns the place.

"Howdy there, sugar," the cowboy rambled with a smug grin on his face. "What's a pretty thing like you doin' in a shit-hole like this?"

The man’s ears were filled with the sound of a milky, buttery-smooth southern accent as soon as he had stepped foot into the bar. The suited man lifted one of his thick brows in response to the comment and began to make his way next to him.

“Bold claim, I happen to be the man in charge of this _shit-hole_.”

Hanzo was quite used to strangers cooing in an attempt to get his attention and it never bothered him much. He just chose not to entertain such foolishness from drunken individuals.

Yet the man playing cowboy for his own amusement seemed to be pretty intact with himself. Luckily for him, It caught Hanzo's eye just in time before heading to his office. After all, he really did own the place.

However, he was just pulling his leg. Hanzo had actually just bought the place and was still attending paperwork for renovations to take place- hopefully soon.

The edge of his mouth crooked upwards as his hand took a firm grip of the cowboy's broad shoulder. Giving a gentle push, Hanzo sat beside him.

McCree bit his tongue, giving a nervous smile to the man sitting next to him. He always did have a habit of getting off on the wrong foot with these kinds of men. It was a gamble, really, between whether or not he would get kicked out or get laid. Not like he minded, things had a way of working out in his favor.

"That so, darlin'?" he chuckled, leaning his elbow on the countertop. "Well, if it's anything to you, it's the nicest shit-hole I've been in for a while." It wasn't like he was lying either. Despite its overall shabby nature, the dim lighting and props here and there gave it a rustic feel that made Jesse feel at home. That in itself was a rare occurrence.

He looks over to the owner, giving him a good once over. It was easy to see that he was sophisticated, but Jesse was having trouble connecting the dots on how a guy like _that_ could be running such a...grody establishment. After all, the guy was wearing a blue and black pinstripe suit that put his own Clint Eastwood get-up to shame. The bar runner was all cuffs links, slicked back hair, muscle and..lord, was that eyeliner? 

Alright, now there was _really_ nothing he wouldn't do to see what the guy with his clothes off. Game plan a go. 

Another slow sip finished off his shot, making sure to keep eye contact with his conversational partner. Jesse stumbled on his words for a second, realizing that it would be essentially useless to buy the owner of the bar a drink. He pushed the thought aside and goes in for it anyway. "See, I'd like t' buy ya a drink, hon. Except it don't seem right if I don't know your name first."

A forgiving grin had taken over Hanzo's face as he began to slip on a pair of black gloves for a man of sanitation he was. He gave a small shrug and crossed his thick and toned arms, eyeing the place in a bit of shame.

“Well, your...apology is greatly appreciated but there is no need for such words. I have more money than I can fit in my own pocket.”

One of his hands had left the crease of his arm before he took hold of a shot glass between his thumb and index finger. Hanzo gave it a slight push as he slid it over to his charmer.

“I've done something very sickly recently, but I bought this place to perhaps take my mind off of it. I'll fix it up, maybe sell it and I'll be on my own path. It is nice to take breaks, one being a party.”

Hanzo's eyes were glued tight to that mechanical arm of his. The stranger looked hairy all in the right places and his mind began to wander off into dangerous territory. Giving a low hum, he shook his head.

“No. Your drinks are on me tonight, I admire your confidence and assertiveness. I also admire that outfit of yours.” His voice was low and teasing. “I am Hanzo, but I'd like to talk about you, mister...Woody.” Jokes aside, Hanzo was really going to enjoy himself, it was the first time in forever since he'd acknowledged literally anyone.

"Mighty sweet of ya to say, Mr. Han-zo," the name sounded foreign coming from McCree's mouth, but his smile was genuine. "I gotta admit you're the first besides myself to like it all that much. Just never seemed t' grow out of the Western style, I suppose." He can't help but laugh at the silly nickname and covers his mouth to hide it, shaking his head. "Ain't heard that one yet, but I guess it fits alright." His arm moved under his sarape as he tucks a dusty strand of hair back behind his hat.

"But the name's Jesse, and I reckon that you could fix up this place real nice. Better lightin' and some repairs will do her right," McCree pats the top of the bar with a grin. "Y'know, if ya ever need an extra pair of hands, I'd be happy to help out a pretty thing like yourself. Might make up for all the drinks you plan on buyin' me." The cowboy chuckles, playfully flexing his metal arm when he notices the other's gaze.

In fact, Hanzo's eyes didn't seem to be leaving his body anytime soon. Jesse was always good at reading people, and it was obvious that the proper man was definitely dropping some kind of hint whether he knew it or not. He scratches his beard and raises his eyebrows toward the other.

"That is, unless I can make it up some other way. I ain't one for takin' kindness without some kinda repayment, yeah?"

“I apologize, I am not familiar with any American films or franchises.” He began to take note of the subtle given hints. The bartender had slipped him a couple of shots, knowing his taste quite well. Hanzo signaled a thank you with his fingers before lifting the cold shot glass to his neatly pursed lips. That name sent a shock through his veins, it suited him well. Untamed brows both aroused in Interest, Hanzo's throat was warm with the first taste of alcohol of the night.

“Jesse? Hm...”

Hanzo tried to keep his facial expression dark and mysterious although he was sure Jesse was reading him like a children's picture book. His mind was racing with thoughts, he wasn't used to this. Not at all. That serape was stupid- no, the hat was. And a skull design on a fully functional mechanical prosthetic? What, was he five years old? Hanzo hated himself for being so intrigued by some random stranger who probably believed his life was placed in an old Western film. Yet he just couldn't get enough of that voice, he wanted to hear him loud and clear.

His eyes were half-lidded and he shot Jesse an obvious siren glare. He almost felt bad for his employees who had to sit and witness everything unfold.

“Oh? Are you sure you are suited to deal with me in a working environment? Or in this case… Bed?”

Swallowing down another shot, Hanzo's smile was big and wide and his eyes wrinkled in the corners. A dark black patch of bangs shifted to the middle of his face and he no longer had a care in the world. Legs crossed and skin hot, Hanzo let his free hand slip its way to Jesse's, his own fingers lying upon someone else's, it fueled his body with an amount of excitement in which he could hardly contain.

The touch had spooked McCree at first, sending electricity down his spine. It had been a long time since he'd been touched so innocently like that. Perhaps it was the whiskey or the look in Hanzo's eyes that seemed like he wanted to eat him alive, but the cowboy's heart was just a few seconds from beating out his chest.

There's a buzz up his spine just from the thrill that Hanzo is mutually interested, like a damn jackpot. Adrenaline is rushing through his veins by now and it feels like there's no stopping him. Jesse wants more of Hanzo's words, of his hands on him, of everything about the man and he'll damn well get it. Boldly, he entwined the other's gloved hand into his own and tugs it toward him because damn if those shots didn't get something heated in him.

"Honestly, darlin', I don't know," Jesse leaned in close and whispers in a slurred rumble just loud enough for Hanzo to hear. "Though that look you're givin' me makes me really wanna find out." There's a pause, hesitant.

"If you'll have me, I'd really love t' take you back to my hotel room. Ain't really fit to drive, I think," the cowboy spoke, his free hand messing with the keyring on his belt. "Shit, it ain't too far of a walk from here though, if that's alright?"

Stumbling a bit forward, Hanzo took in every word as his face was visibly flushed. Tightening his hand in Jesse's, he could only nod for he was breathless like a bitch in heat. Roughly, Hanzo set down his glass and ran his finger along the structured, hairy jawline of Jesse before gripping his chin and forcing his head to turn to his own. Hanzo pulled his face close and made drunken, lustful eye contact with his hook up and nearly growled in his words.

“Stupid cowboy.”

Hanzo's second hand very slowly slid out of Jesse's, down the countertop and down his side. He gave a gentle tug when he passed the belt and he sat at rest when he met the thigh. Pushing hard on the inner area, Hanzo kept eye contact with Jesse and refused to stop in his tracks.

“People are watching, Jesse. This walk better last no longer than five minutes. I am a man of business and with business comes impatience.”

Cocking Jesse's head to the side, Hanzo's mouth stood about an inch away from his ear.

“Leave me impatient and your punishments will be ruthless.”

Giving a hard squeeze on Jesse's thigh, he released everything entirely and stood up from his seat. Brushing off his expensive outfit and adjusting his tie, Hanzo let a hand out for Jesse with nothing but a smug, drunken ego written all over his face.

“Lead the way, Jesse. The clock is ticking.”

"It's a nice night, shame we ain't takin' the scenic route," Jesse stalled with a shier voice, feeling just way too turned on from Hanzo's hands alone. Something in him wanted to drag this out, make Hanzo wait for any kind of attention. Play him like a good hand and tease him to see what kind of rise he could get out of him. The man seemed damn animalistic in his own nature, and he wasn't afraid to tame a beast like that. 

A part of him didn't even care if anyone watched. Hell, Hanzo could take him apart right then n' there on that very bar top and Jesse would thank him kindly. His self-control and restraint is a too high priority, but it's never exactly been tested.

That is, until Hanzo releases him entirely, brushing himself off like absolutely nothing of the sort. The quick change forced his abdomen into the warm heat of want. It wasn't often for him to lust for anyone so strongly, but the sharp dressed man was definitely a damn good contender.

"We best get goin' then. It'd be impolite to leave a pretty man waitin'," Jesse cooed before taking the other's hand and sealing it with a kiss to the knuckles. "I'll make us a shortcut, darlin', don't even worry about it."

Said shortcut was an alleyway through the way, lit up with street lamps of varying sidewalks. Even in the dead of night, they don't encounter any trouble. Instead, the city sleeps like a soldier in the dead of night. It's almost lucky, really, considering the hotel Jesse was in wasn't the best of places. He gave a casual wave to the man at the counter once they're inside, hurriedly carving the path out.

"I know it ain't the Hotel du Pont or nothin', but the beds are really comfy," the cowboy remarked offhandedly as he makes his way down the hallway to an elevator. Pressing the button with his free hand, he realizes he hasn't even let go of Hanzo's hand since the bar. Of course, that shouldn't endearingly affect him as much as it does but it does, bad.

He wants those hands on him--he doesn't care where, and that mouth on his own. Damn, he would give up all he had (not much, but still) just to kiss Hanzo proper. McCree was close before, with the man's hand cupping his cheek and their faces inches apart. But it was Hanzo who had started it and ended it, and Jesse wasn't sure if he had the balls to up and kiss him like that.

The ding of the elevator makes him realize that he's been staring at Hanzo's lips for a good minute now. He chooses not to acknowledge it until they're in the elevator in private.

"Look, honeybun, I'm gonna be real frank with ya now. I've been thinkin' about kissing those lips of yours ever since I laid m' eyes on ya," Jesse hummed, squeezing the hand under his own. Truthfully, it's a plea for permission that has McCree doing his puppy dog eyes and everything. "So you better give me one good reason to stop me if ya don't want that to happen."

Jesse was so absolutely right about his bar being a shit-hole but Hanzo did not even for a second consider the condition of the town either. Perhaps blowing his money on junk was not the smartest idea but yet again, he had just escaped a dreadful lifestyle. Starting at rock bottom and living a normal life as a normal person is what Hanzo has only ever wished for. Sure, he had the money to keep himself upright but look at the location.

Negative thoughts aside, the citizens were fun and Jesus Christ, he was going home with a stranger in a cowboy hat for sex. Not to mention the full price of free ninety-nine. God, he was so drunk and out of shape with himself but he just had to admit that he had a cowboy fetish. A really, very bad one that was getting him in so much personal trouble but thanks to the gods and his own hand, he was too drunk out of his mind to dread it at the moment. Morning was the real time for that.

Though his head was flooding with untamed thoughts, Jesse really knew how to flirt up a storm. Luckily, Hanzo was a man of control and did not even think about letting his rowdiness go up another single notch. Hanzo was staring but he caught himself at the right times, he could not look or go soft on the guy. The suit was expensive, he had better put good use to it. Jesse's words were like sweets to his ears and that tan, scruffy face just twisted and worked its way into his heart. Hanzo wanted to kiss that big puppy dog face but- in a loving way? Scratch that, he didn't know this guy and hell, he could have anything on the list of one million STDs. Seriously doubtful but nothing was impossible. He felt bad, but he had to refuse.

Cupping Jesse's face, he brought their faces close, lips only centimeters apart. He wanted to, oh God he wanted to chew that man's lips down until they bled, but he couldn't. A dissatisfied exhale was released as Hanzo's chest heaved with guilt. Pushing Jesse's face to the crook of his neck, he spoke and attempted to be as understanding as possible.

“Listen to me, Jesse.”

Hanzo's hands slid from Jesse's face as his fingertips traced down his spine. Thumbs fiddling with the rim of that god damned belt, he clamped his eyes shut.

“I will give you whatever you want and whatever you need tonight, all on my very own will. I want you more than anything right now but I have only one rule.”

A little lower, Hanzo's hands were full with the ass of a cowboy. Giving a roughly firm squeeze, his voice was then low, hungry and raspy.

“No kissing on the mouth.”

McCree never knew that such a low growl could be the bearer of such bad news. He'd be lying if the tone didn't rattle him down to his own dick. The hands groping at his ass didn't exactly help with the situation down there either. It's a disappointment and a sadist move; there's no way Hanzo isn't aware of how wanting he is and he's playing a game with him. Despite this, it's selfish not to consider the other. Jesse's always had a habit of putting his own needs aside anyway. He dropped the kicked puppy face he didn't realize he was sporting and nodded.

"Yessir," he grumbled into the businessman's neck, his free hands now making their way down Hanzo's torso. He lodged them into place on his thighs, nails digging into the expensive fabric. After a second, he started to kiss up Hanzo's neck too gently for how he's feeling. "Ain't mean I'm not gonna push your limits though."

Hanzo had only done something like this once or twice in his life but he was able to easily detach himself. For some reason though, Jesse was growing on him really fast. Too fast. Maybe it was because he was drunk but he always knew how to have self-control. Even in his worst state of mind, he knew when to relax.

That thigh treatment was torture, Hanzo wanted those hands to move up into his crotch but unfortunately, that was not happening-- not yet at least. He was ready to take Jesse apart bit by bit and have it all to himself, a greedy man he was. All he could do was wait, not that he minded, Jesse was cute. That dumb accent and his goofy comments, it made Hanzo's stomach do flips. 

"We will see about that."

Jesse's lips moved from his neck to his jawline, pressing kisses right up until their lips would potentially meet. He held the position there for a second, just to feel the hot breath on him. _What could be,_ McCree's mind suggests helpfully. With a laugh, the cowboy squeezes Hanzo's thighs, mimicking earlier, before pulling away fully as the elevator rings once again.

"C'mon now, sugar-bean," Jesse called as he walked out of the elevator and down the hall. His spurs jingle against the carpet as he strolled the hallway with a giddy swagger.

Not like he could be blamed, he _was_ a lucky one tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

They end up in the hotel room in record time. 

 

"I got drinks if ya want 'em," he suggests with a shrug of his shoulder as he's hanging his serape along with his hat. McCree gives Hanzo a once over, then snickers. As dressed up and proper the other looked, it wasn't hard to see that he was properly smashed. "You're lookin' like you really don't need it, if I'm bein' honest."

 

The room was decent for somewhere in which Hanzo would stay on his own. It felt more relaxed and homey, something he could get used to. 

 

The archer wasn't entirely suited for more drinks but he really wanted to spend more time with this guy. Pulling off a glove, he used it to jokingly smack Jesse's ass before smugly stepping over to the neatly made motel bed. Setting himself down, he sunk into the mattress and rudely made himself at home. Slipping off his second glove, Hanzo wriggled his fingers and fell backward on the bed. He was so drunk, his cheeks were tinted red. “I would enjoy that.”

 

Laughing up a small storm for no reason, he tried to flirt with the man before him.

 

“Jesse? Have you ever believed in dragons?”

 

No one ever said he was very good at it. 

 

The sight of Hanzo in the bed we has sleeping in just last night drove Jesse absolutely mad with both lust and something sentimental in him. Perhaps it was the fact that for the last few months, he's been traveling through the country alone and it was just so good to see someone else in his bed. Sure, as intoxicated as he was, there wasn't any denying that he wouldn't mind seeing Hanzo in his bed everyday. 

 

“Dragons, huh?” Jesse chuckled, passively looking behind him. He strode his way to the room's miniature fridge, bending down and cracking it open. There's nothing in there of worth except a leftover sandwich and way, way too many beers for just McCree alone. “I can't say I believe in ‘em, but I've never given it much thought. Always thought they're just myths or folklore or some other crock of shit.”

 

Two beers are slotted in the cowboy's hands when he arrives at the bed. McCree sat himself next to Hanzo and kicked off his boots casually, using one hand on Hanzo's leg as leverage. As he places the beers to the side, his peripheral catches the end of a tattoo sleeve on his partner's arm. Curiosity gets the best of him so Jesse leans over the man beside him. His fingers daintily push up the cufflink to his elbow, enough to show the head of the mighty dragon drawn there. 

 

“Looks like you like ‘em a real lot though, Han,” he snickered, feeling up beneath the sleeve. Jesse rests his head on the other's chest, his strong hands exploring in their own way. 

 

McCree gives out a laugh after a second or two, picking his head up. “Ain't tryin’ to rush ya or nothin darlin’, but you got an awful lot of clothes on for a man who was on my ass about gettin’ here quickly to fuck,” he can't help but tease. “I'm startin’ to figure that you're fancyin’ this bed more than you're wantin’ to get that big cock of yours inside me.”

 

Watching Jesse almost hurt him, it had taken a few rough moments for him to process that this is how Jesse lived. The lack of food in the mini refrigerator really took his breath away. Hanzo had ceased to mention anything, choosing to stick with minding his own business although a man like this did not deserve to be starving. The fingers creeping up his sleeve gave him goosebumps as they tickled along his skin. Resting anxiously, he had decided to acknowledge the heat that was taking over his chest. Letting his own hand ride along Jesse's back, he slithered into incredibly soft brown, wavy locks. Running into a couple snarls, he understood entirely and very quietly hummed being too comfortable with the company of a stranger. 

 

“There is more of the dragon to see but that is entirely your own decision. It will perhaps give you a head start?”

 

His pearly whites were showing and his face crinkled up all in the right places as he encouraged his new friend to undo his top. As he began to rub circles into Jesse's scalp, Hanzo shrugged and took in a sharp inhale, that being a hiccup. 

 

“I apologize if I am taking too long, you are just interesting. I had thought that it would be a much more enjoyable night if we could make it last.”

 

Breathy chuckles were let out as he teased the man on his chest.

 

“That is if  _ you _ last…”

 

The hands in Jesse's hair made him feel more relaxed than before. He couldn't deny that it was a simplistic yet endearing gesture that made his own heart melt. Rough on the edges, soft on the inside. It had him forcing himself to remember that this was after all, just a drunken hookup. Whatever feelings he had were only emphasis on how lonely he's been, and he was sure that it was only the alcohol in Hanzo's system talking. There wasn't anyway that McCree could see a guy as rich and as proper as him taking any interest in a gruff lone ranger like himself. 

 

Hanzo wouldn't even let him kiss him, so how would he even have a chance? 

 

Pushing those thoughts aside, he decides to distract himself by taking Hanzo's articles of clothing off one by one. He was all too proud to acknowledge how long it took him just to get that vest off; the buttons were small and he was very, very drunk. After a string of curses, he's able to diminish of the other’s luxurious vest and shirt. 

 

“Damn it all,” is all Jesse muttered out breathlessly once he can see Hanzo's chest in full. It's practically sculpted; even before Jesse took his clothes off he could still see how crazy strong his arms and chest were. Starstruck, his own hands move to cup at the bare man's sides, fondling gently. His eyes come upon the tattoo, which has excruciatingly precise details that both makes Jesse's eyes hurt at first. 

 

A dragon twined up in the storm clouds with lightning flashing all around. Jesse had never seen anything like it.

 

“Y’know, you can make a man desperate,” McCree praised, moving to straddle the archer’s hips with no shame. His elbows fall parallel to Hanzo's head as he moves to kiss at the juncture between his neck and shoulder. “We haven't even done nothin’ yet but I'm pretty damn sure I'm rock hard just lookin’.” 

 

All the Shimada could do was keep silent as new hands explored and worked their way under his clothes. His body was relaxed and so awfully hot, Hanzo could hardly bear another second of it. Truthfully he was worried and unsure about what he was supposed to do afterward. Part of him wanted to stay and take him out somewhere real nice, maybe even clean him up. That wasn't really the fairest of all ideas, though. He was leading him on but he couldn't help himself, all Jesse did was ask for a name. It was common for Hanzo to drink on his own but tonight he was completely wasted. He hated his own guts for many things, this being one of the biggest problems of his. 

 

Smile vanished, Hanzo's body tingled as his body was being grabbed at. Placing his hands firmly on Jesse's love handles, he let out an obnoxious amount of air as he stared above in awe. Jesse's mouth drove him insane, he couldn't stand himself for denying such obvious pleasures. 

 

Rubbing up and down his sides, Hanzo's hands lowered and blindly worked their way with that ridiculously annoying belt buckle. Gripping it in irritation, he sloppily thrust upon the man who made himself quite comfortable on top of him. Squeezing his eyes shut and running his hands back up, he gripped the brown, dusty button up shirt tightly. Hungry for Jesse, he threw dirty talk right back at him.

 

“You really know how to tempt someone, cowboy. I wish to taste every single part of you, head to toe. I usually do not even think of things as nasty as now, please do not stop.”

 

Giving up on the belt and shirt, Hanzo was too drunk to even function let alone focus on one thing. He palmed roughly at Jesse's crotch nearly panting like a bitch. 

 

The attention on the cowboy’s cock is annoyingly good- damn himself for having to wear so many stupid layers. He hides his embarrassed look with a shake of his head as he presses his nose into Hanzo's neck. Back arched, he buried his head into the junction between the other’s jawline and neck, 

 

“Is it true??”

 

Hanzo's laugh was terrible raspy and his words were slurred as they were spoken. He watched as Jesse’s brown, curious eyes peered through his stray hairs. 

 

“Do all of you Americans have large cocks?”

 

The laugh that erupts from Jesse is a loud, hearty one that soon turns into a moan. 

 

“You're real funny, sweetness,” he slurred into the other's ear with a smile, not having the bravado to add  _ ‘might have to keep you around just for that’. _ Instead, he moved his hands to Hanzo's chest and rubbed circles teasingly around his nipples. It's a good distraction, but the heat pooling in his stomach is a much greater one.

 

Before chewing his own lip off, Hanzo let out a very faint “oh” as his chest was being manhandled nicely. He refused to be any louder. He also had appreciated such honesty from someone he'd just met. His hair was messy and his bangs covered the middle of his face, black strands spread everywhere imaginable. 

 

“Lucky for you,” the gunslinger continued, “I'm as American as they get ‘round here. So not to toot m’ own horn or nothin’, but the rumors are true for me at least.” 

 

McCree's hips slide back as he sat up, seating himself right on top of Hanzo's crotch. The guy beneath him was too out of it to even undo a simple, gaudy belt buckle. Jesse shrugged and took it off himself, taking his sweet time because he can't help but give Hanzo a show. The gunslinger tosses his belt off aside, zipping his fly down slowly. 

 

“Care to find out for yourself?”

 

Choking on his own air, Hanzo fell in love with that one singular moan. He wanted to hear more of it, all night long. He wanted to  _ own _ it. It felt a little awkward after watching Jesse remove that belt even though Hanzo had attempted for maybe ten seconds straight but he could no longer have a care in the world considering it was gone. Hanzo wanted more and the heat and weight on his crotch really sent something through his veins. Using his elbows as a leverage, Hanzo's back was a little upright from the bed and he watched Jesse like a hawk. It started to feel bad. He knew damn well that Jesse was probably starving and he was doing all the work. Hanzo wished he could keep up with his own self because right now he wasn't in control and was probably making himself look like an absolute dumb ass.

 

Cutting off his thoughts, Hanzo's hands were already on duty after Jesse had vaguely encouraged him. He froze, his hands were burning and his face of determination was now in shock. Eyes wide, he lifted his eyebrows and nodded approvingly. Jesse was really big,  _ fuck _ , he could feel it through his underwear. Hanzo had found the motherload. With no words to describe his lust and excitement, Hanzo removed eye contact with Jesse and his fingers ran up along the obvious shaft before he met with the lining of his underwear. He hooked his index finger in and took his own sweet time as he pulled his undergarments down. Making eye contact again, Hanzo took ahold of Jesse's cock and let out a desperate sigh. It was warm, thick and throbbing right in his own hand. Stroking gently, Hanzo asked for permission.

 

“I'd like to take care of this Jesse, but you have to lie down and allow me to do so.”

 

A smug smile was painted on his face and he moved his hand away from the party only to run it slowly under Jesse's shirt as the man below him followed his order. Feeling Jesse's stomach really did ring a bell that he probably drank more than ate and he chose to brush it off and get to the point.

 

“My, you really are hairy all in the right places. I want to feel and taste all of it.”

 

To see Hanzo so affected by a little effort made him was humorous in itself. However, the cowboy was in absolutely no position to be laughing. Instead the only noise coming out of his mouth was soft panting and a soft, frustrated whine when the archer pulled off of him. “Smug fucker,” McCree jokes under his breath, face flushed. 

 

The simple touch was so good, good enough to leave him wanting. The bastard was smirking at him too, of all things, and Jesse wanted to kiss it right off him. He worries his lower lip instead, hands moving to adjust his shirt. He didn't want to take it off yet, since something in him wanted Hanzo to tear it off him later. 

 

“I sure hope you're a man of ya word now,” Jesse huffs, tugging on the other's tie with a soft smile. “You've been talkin’ a lot of talk, I wanna see what that mouth can do otherwise.” 

 

By the end of his sentence, the gunslinger on his back properly with his hands behind his head. The button down is open freely enough to show the hair on his chest and his happy trail right down to his pubic bone. Although he's embarrassed with the scars littered throughout his body from gunfights and his Deadlock days, he lay back proudly. 

 

With boxers around his ankles and his dick hard against his left thigh, he takes Hanzo by the tie once again and pulls sharply. He dreaded how needy he is, and a part of him felt selfish for wanting the man above him desperately. Those dark eyes just watched, amused, while his body shook with need. Jesse was never a begging man, yet for Hanzo he makes an exception. 

 

“Need your hands, baby, your mouth, anythin’, please,” he whimpered, moving his free hand to Hanzo's jaw. Nails scratched gently against his jaw, digging in just so. 

 

Jesse was real eye candy and watching the man unwravel himself was more than he could ever ask for. Scars we're to be found everywhere, Hanzo wondered what stories each of them held, especially the arm. Blown away by the sight of McCree sprawled out with his dick out for him, he snapped his tongue behind his teeth and rolled his eyes. 

 

“Slut.” Was all he could mutter out.

 

Licking his own, Hanzo had to resist kissing those luscious lips that were mere inches away.

 

“I love a man who begs, I would like to hear you yell for me.”

 

Kissing along that scruffy jawline, he made his way down to his neck and bit down hard before licking over it and gently suckling. Leaving a mark, he began to bring his head lower, slowly sitting himself upwards. Kissing along the many scars, Hanzo cupped Jesse's pectorals and ran his tongue in between. After finally sitting up on top of Jesse, he smiled in heat and hunger.

 

“I find beauty in these.”

 

Voice calm, his finger traced down a long scar that ran down Jesse's torso as well as feeling the hair that did not fail to make him wonderfully soft and wildly attractive. Appreciative of Jesse's body, Hanzo felt that maybe praising him was odd, considering that they had just met. He tended to be much more openly honest while drunk, it was something he could hardly control at the moment. Hanzo quickly brought his hands back to the chest and squeezed tightly before squirming down Jesse's long, pretty legs. 

 

“Give me a moment.”

 

Hanzo turned his own torso around in annoyance, slipping the boxers over his feet. Once they were no longer trapped, he slipped between them and set them neatly over his shoulders. He was a strong and talented man, Hanzo had lifted Jesse's ass off of the bed and closer to his face so he could get a fair game with the prize before him. With his free arm that wasn't holding Jesse's body, he wrapped it over the outside of Jesse's leg, making sure he was able to grab onto his cock. It was so heated, he stroked slowly as the skin followed the motions of his working hand. Holding it in place, Hanzo ran his tongue up along the shaft and kissed the head before spitting on it for more of a lubricant. He honestly needed it for this was the biggest man he has ever seen. While making devilish eye contact with Jesse, he lavished the head with his tongue before perking his lips out and wrapping them around it. He allowed Jesse to take in a few seconds of the warmth of Hanzo's mouth before backing up. A pop came from his mouth and he crinkled up his sharply sculpted nose.

 

“Beg.”

  
The absolute whirlwind that had occurred in just a few seconds had Jesse’s head spinning. A smug, cocky grin spread across his face when he heard Hanzo mumble; it was exactly what he was hoping for, really. It’s not like he could help being a big old slut for the guy in front of him after all. Anyone who was in his shoes definitely would be one as well, he’s sure of it.

 

The grin was knocked off his face when he feels the archer suck a hickey on to his neck. He guesses he’s lucky that since he doesn’t exactly have a job, there was no real reason for him to hide it. His fingers move up to put some pressure on it just to see and- yep, that was  _ definitely _ going to bruise in the morning. Jesse watches adequately as Hanzo squeezes his tits and he can’t help but chuckle drunkenly at the action. 

 

“I can say the same for you,” he gruffly replied as he reaches a hand out to grope at Hanzo’s right pec for a second before he turns. Watching his hookup struggle in such a subtle way was almost funny at first, in some drunken stupor. However, it didn’t really occur to McCree what exactly he was getting at until those beautiful, dark lips finally reached his cock. 

 

_ Fuck. _

Mere seconds passed before he’s a moaning mess in Hanzo’s arms, gruff sounds erupting from his lips. The tan man’s thighs shake gently around the other’s head solely from his gentle licks, but it’s when he’s in the heat of Hanzo’s mouth where he’s the loudest. A hand moves to hold his head but it’s too late- he’s already gone and staring up at him with deep brown eyes. 

 

“ _ Hah..hah _ , shit, f-fuckin’ hell,” Jesse spit out as his chest heaved. His mechanical arm whirred softly as he placed it on Hanzo’s shoulder. The metal fingers are cold against the fair skin and he squeezed hard. He’s at a loss for words, really, which was unusual considering he couldn’t exactly keep his mouth shut half the time. “You...you sure know how to bring a proud man to his knees, don’t’cha?” 

 

A weak laugh stalled the time, yet Jesse’s practically pulling at his own hair to get Hanzo’s mouth on him again. It’s a battle between his pride and his lust, and somehow he managed to speak his mind. He’s propped up on his elbows now, eyes shining with a stupid amount of confidence for someone who whined when he wasn’t being sucked off right for two seconds. 

 

“Make me, sweetpea.”

 

Hanzo had not been the type of person to necessarily have experience with oral sex but he also had spent a lot of time sinning and watching how pornstars did it. Luckily his knowledge was finally able to be put to use for he had been dying to try it. Loneliness and sorrow really did consume his time over a large span of his lifetime, Hanzo was never permitted such luxuries in the past.

 

Moans rang into Hanzo's head making his own cock tingle with greed. Adoration was not apart of his plan tonight yet here he was, aching for Jesse inside and out. A short giggle-snort was unleashed from the depths of his throat as the cockiness of Jesse had made it's way to his head. Jokingly rolling his own eyes, Hanzo exhaled slowly onto Jesse's cock, making sure his hot, hot breath was to be felt. The man had let go of the pretty cock in front of him and adjusted the muscular thighs on each side of his head. 

 

"If you insist, pretty boy."

 

Locking eyes with the ones below him, Hanzo licked downwards on Jesse's inner thigh before pressing his face hard into it. His scent was musty with a hint of a cigar, Hanzo loved every bit of it. Teeth sinking roughly into beautifully golden skin, Hanzo left multiple bite marks and hickeys in both inner thighs. Nearly snarling, Hanzo for some reason felt the need to mark his territory. Jesse was gonna be ruined and 'claimed' by the time he met his next partner. That is if he was even able to get out of bed. Thoughts aside, Hanzo's face met with Jesse's ass not long after giving treatment to those gorgeous legs. Tongue licking the slit, Hanzo examined Jesse's asshole and began to glow with amusement.

 

"You seem to enjoy yourself within your own free time, am I mistaken?"

"Aw, hush up," McCree stuttered out immediately, embarrassed. Despite it being a while with company, Jesse took care of himself more than enough. Being on the run gave a man an excessive amount of free time, and it was either drinking, pitying himself or jacking it. He preferred the later out of the most, really. 

 

"I will give you a much better show than anyone ever has or will. That is if you want me to, I still cannot hear your pretty American voice."

 

Carefully making his way out from under Jesse's legs, Hanzo crawled off of the bed which was now messy and warm. He stood up where Jesse would have to sit up and watch him do his work. Facing him, Hanzo undid his tie and threw it off on the hotel floor, only to start pulling off his unbuttoned shirt and vest in which Jesse had already taken care of for him. Sliding down his broadly toned shoulders, his top had fallen off behind him and his expression had become more teasing. Pursed lips and messy short hair, Hanzo knew he was attractive and went along with stripping for Jesse. His hands had met with his own belt (which did not include a dumb buckle) and he pulled it off slowly through each loop as his body gradually began to turn. With his back faced towards Jesse, Hanzo's pants fell to his feet as he nearly stumbled while pulling each one out of the pants leg. Hanzo was in nothing but white briefs which really complimented his thighs- and turned his head just so he could make eye contact with Jesse, over his shoulder. He ran the black belt up the back of his legs and slowed down as it wrapped underneath his ass. Letting go of one side, the belt slipped under and was tossed to the mattress for possible fun later on. Turning back to Jesse, Hanzo teased and played with the rim of his briefs, knowing that he wanted them gone.

 

Large hands grasped at the pale covers of the bed as the gunslinger watched the man in front of him with peak interest. McCree's legs hooked around those strong, tattooed shoulders, keeping Hanzo locked in tight for the time being. By the time Hanzo was done, those tan legs were quaking from both anticipation and excitement. Quieted down, Jesse tangled his metal fingers through the mop of black hair and takes shallow breaths. If his face wasn't flushed before, it certainly was now. Jesse choked on a chuckle, moving his hand to gently ruffle Hanzo's hair. 

 

His back arched slightly off the bed when the wet heat touched his entrance. A small  _ 'ah, ah, ah,' _ escaped his lips before he could stop it, followed by a few breathy pants. Jesse was cursing himself out mentally for being so easy and damn noisy, not that Hanzo seemed to mind. No, the smug man was grinning at him madly.

 

"I would like to take these off by myself, but perhaps that would take out of one's gift?”

 

Jesse's legs spread accordingly, freeing his hook up from his hold. "That even a question?" he laughed, propping himself up. "I'd love nothin' more than to see that beauty."  Propped up on his elbows, brown eyes followed every intricate detail that Hanzo revealed while he stripped. Hanzo was undoubtedly handsome both with and without the clothes, Jesse learns. It was almost cute the way he managed to not trip while getting out of his own pants. To keep himself from whining from want, Jesse wolf-whistled when the other was down to his underwear. 

 

At full attention, the cowboy's thumbs twiddle in interest as he considers his options. He comes to the conclusion that he wants those briefs off by his own hands. 

 

"Lemme get that for ya, baby," Jesse hummed, pressing a few kisses to Hanzo's hipbone as he slid the briefs down and out of the way. The archer's cock was as beautiful as the rest of him. It took all of his own self-control to not slide all of the length and own it into his mouth so he could properly listen to the man above him. McCree's hard cock rested fine against his thigh and throbbed at the thought of making Hanzo whine, but those were thoughts for another empty night. 

 

"Shit, look at you, Han. You're a real angel," he said, his tongue slowly tracing up until the crown of his cock. Jesse's temple rested on his thigh and he moved his hand to stroke him nice and slow. Once again, those puppy eyes reared their head and were assisted with a playful wink. "Can't wait to have you real deep inside me, yeah?”

 

The archer's face had grown red as the other man wolf whistled in a note of his nude body. He had been used to people catcalling him, especially straight women who tried desperately to get into his pants. It was not to his liking. Although he was entirely aware of his sharply good looks, something about Jesse really churned his insides, causing a pit of butterflies to form within. Visible embarrassment arose as he complied with Jesse's offer.

 

The look he gained from Hanzo was absolutely priceless. Jesse had a silver tongue on him, no matter the situation, and he was happy that it worked well enough on his hookup to get a rise out of him. Even if Hanzo was trying to hide his flustered face, Jesse considered it a compliment.

 

Hanzo’s pearled teeth were grit tightly as the soft fabric of his briefs were smoothly pulled off of his waist and down his legs. The cold air had met with his hard cock and he looked awfully furious towards the sweetest compliment Jesse had shamelessly thrown at him. As he fought back a smile, one of his hands tangled up with brown locks as he became redder by the second.

 

"Cease." Was all he could jokingly reply with before his body was shocked with lust and surprise. Relaxing his tortured expression, Hanzo watched the man who was now teasing his cock in favor of given treatment. Annoyed with himself, he groaned in want and snapped his eyes off to the side, pretending as if he was not dying to fuck that pretty face right then and there. It had felt so beautifully handled, Hanzo couldn't help but to look back down. Breath out of order, he sighed and washed the desperation off of his face and replaced it with absolute thirst and greed. That wink really shot Hanzo's heart and he couldn't help but to gush over those dumb facial expressions displayed before him. Playfully shrugging, Hanzo teased more, knowing that his job was still very much wanted by Jesse.    
  
"I’m not entirely sure you really want that, though. After all…”   
  


Hands gripping tightly within brown untamed locks, he chuckled darkly.    
  


“I still cannot hear your pretty voice.”

 

The hand in his hair shouldn't have been a surprise, but it was and made the cowboy sigh pleasantly. Pressing his head into Hanzo's palm, he refused to break eye contact. McCree gave out a little moan as he felt a tug on his strands, leaving his mouth open slightly.

 

"Hanzo," the name was a rough sigh on the cowboy's lips. Against his own teasing, he was getting antsy and he needed the archer to do  _ something _ to him. Jesse's pride was put to the side as he finally gave up his stubbornness. His mouth lay an open-mouthed kiss on the tip of the other's cock as he continued to speak.

 

"I need you right now, darlin', I don't care where. This pretty cock of yours belongs shoved down my throat or in my ass, please." Jesse was never a begging man, however, he made an exception for Hanzo. "I promise, I'll be a right good boy for ya, c’mon, fuck me hard darling... _ please _ .”   
  
Sucking in tightly through his teeth, Hanzo squinted down at Jesse and instantly craved for more of him. Nodding in agreement, a fairly quiet and short moan was let out as he could feel the hot breath of Jesse’s mouth, not paying attention to his cock. He wasn’t complaining though, it was his own idea to make this last. Kneeling down onto the bed, he was now eye level with Jesse as he rested his hands upon those broad, hairy shoulders. Smirking, he let his mouth explore the more of his body and taking note of earlier, making sure he left no marks. As one hand explored and massaged Jesse’s chest, the other stroked him in an attempt to find a rhythm for Jesse’s liking. Spreading butterfly kisses among the beautiful body before him, Hanzo sat back instead of kneeling.   
  
“Surely you wish to be prepared?”

 

A hum purred from the cowboy's mouth in response to the groping. McCree wanted to reciprocate at first, he'd do anything to hear Hanzo's noises once again. Instead, his body leans back into his palms settled on the bed behind him. 

 

“Bold of ya to assume I ain't already,” Jesse teased with a wink, a free hand coming up to give a lame finger gun and a click of his teeth. “But you're not wrong, lemme grab that lube and we can be well on our way.” 

 

With that, he turned to the nightstand and dug through the drawer, easily giving the other a decent view of his ass and thighs without thinking. As quickly as it came it was gone, replaced with a forward facing Jesse with a small bottle of lube in his grip. He picked off the plastic covering with a nail before flicking it to the side. For a man with barely any cash under his belt, he was able to afford some brand new peach flavored lube that he was just aching to use. He wiggled in between his fingers as he started to speak. 

 

“Now I'm mighty fine with preppin’ myself and all, gets to the good stuff faster. But then again, I wouldn't mind you doin’ it either because I'd love to see whatcha hands can do,” Jesse rambled, raising his brows curiously. “So what’ll it be, darlin’?”

 

“You are making this more trivial than it needs to be, cowboy,” Hanzo’s hand grabbed at the tan shoulder and pushed him back into the bed. “Give me.” 

 

The lube was passed between hands with a groan of dissatisfaction from Jesse,  _ emptiness _ . Hanzo was adamant on making him wait, after all, the sight before him was too good not to take in. The mop of brown, grease ridden locks hung low between the freckled, shaking shoulders. Those long, hairy legs were spread and his ass was arched into perfect view. The cock between the legs was aching, anyone could see it. It still had spit and slick from Hanzo’s engagement and the bell-end of his cock was leaking precome. 

 

Those worn hands dug into the pretty bedsheets. “C'mon, c'mon, please, ” the man below him growled, “You've made me wait long enough.” 

 

Hanzo  _ hungered _ , the dragons inside him stirred and he had to dial back. Then, with a smirk, he pulled an asscheek to the side and gripped tightly as the other held the lube above. Cap open, the peachy liquid drizzled right into McCree’s entrance. 

 

The sound his lover was a broken whimper, not unlike a coyote, and he lifted his haunches back into his grip. Praises of gratitude mumbled from the six-shooter's lips and it made Hanzo chuckle as he slipped a finger inside.

 

“Go on more than that, honeybee, ain't gonna break,” Jesse hummed out with a bite to his voice. 

 

Hanzo made a noise of approval, hooking another finger inside of him and scissoring him open. “Fighting words like those made me wonder,” he paused to smack hard on the tan ass beneath him, “just how much you can really take.”

 

“Sh-Shit, alright, alright,” the gunslinger spoke weaker, tilting his head up from the pillow. Only for it to fall down into it again, muffled when speaking out when another finger and a faster pace was added. “Hanzo!”

 

“You know what you have to do, though, in order for that to happen.”

 

There's a moment where there's nothing but the sounds of Jesse's breath and the sound of squelching. Hesitation plagued the room. Was Jesse too proud in order to beg once again?

 

A spike of a whimper came from the six-shooter as he thrust his hips back quite suddenly. 

 

“There, fuckin’, right there, please,” McCree sighed out shakily. “I gotta have you there, I want your cock up to the damned brim, ain’t right to deny--”

 

A chuckle and Hanzo’s hands were removed immediately. His own cock throbbed between his legs and despite it being needy for attention, he ignored it. Instead, the hand with prior business slipped in between Jesse's legs.

 

“You are close, are you not?”

 

“No fuckin’ shit, jackass, c'mo- ah, shit!”

 

In a rapid-fire, his hand wrapped around the hard, tan cock and stroked. It was pleasant to watch the strong man beneath him writhe and pant; the Shimada was fond of seeing strong men under his hand, after all. 

 

McCree was similar in most aspects. Strong, rough with a quip of the tongue. Except, there's something else about him that the archer cannot place his finger on. 

 

It isn't until the cowboy is coming hard into his palm till he realizes it; Jesse is kinder, softer. Ever since he first saw those damned hands on his bar and that bright, charming smile, he should have known that this man would be something different. Hanzo though, he isn’t worthy. No, not now, not ever; he’s done plenty bad that he does not  _ deserve  _ this stranger’s kindness. Despite his dirt ridden clothes and dusty skin, his likes that Hanzo would not blend with otherwise, those are the elements make him shine brighter than anyone else the Shimada has met. 

 

It isn’t fair to Jesse for him to stay around, even if he is interested. He has hurt enough people in his life, lest there be any more.

 

“You’re awful quiet there, darlin’.”

 

Glazed over brown eyes looked up to see Jesse staring back at him. His hair’s a mess, face flushed and a small smile on his face. One of his hands is between his crisscrossed legs while the other scratched at his beard. 

 

“I apologize,” Hanzo straightened his back, shoulders lifting. Embarrassed is what he would be, but he’s too dignified for that. “I was lost in your beauty.”

 

“I’d be a flustered mess at that if you didn’t just make me come,” McCree laughed and moved forward to reach at Hanzo’s jawline. “But hey, you ready for me to return the favor?” 

 

The archer rose a hand in disagreement, smirking just so. “No, cowboy, I rather have you ride me.” The stutter of embarrassment was almost cute coming from McCree. The gruff man took a second, but soon matched his lover’s smirk.

 

“Well now, guess I get to put my skills to the test then, mm?” he hummed with a wave, turning and shifting himself until he was onto Hanzo’s lap. 

 

“Do not get ahead of yourself, Jesse.”

 

An exhale was shared between them when Jesse sank down, slowly but surely. His lips parted, glossy and wet and the sound that came out of him was deliciously loud. Hanzo wanted more, and his single thrust seemed to do its job. The knockback was that Jesse’s face was closer now- close enough for the archer to practically count the freckles and rough spots on the charming face. 

 

“Ahead of myself?” McCree rumbled with a breathy laugh, despite his legs shaking as he bounced. “Now darlin’, we both know that in a minute or two here that won’t be no problem because you’re gonna be so far up my ass you ain’t gonna know if you’re comin’ or goi - ah, ah ah!” The comment had earned him a hard slap right on his ass and three rough thrusts that had Hanzoo grinning by the end of it. The archer’s hand grabbed a handful of his ass, squeezed, and then moved up to the other’s jawline. Squeezing tightly, he spoke with such a calm quiet that it almost scared McCree. 

 

“You talk plenty, but I don’t hear a lot of noises coming out of that pretty little whore mouth of yours,” that earned a stifled moan from the man riding him, “in fact, you’re lucky I don’t make you scream loud enough that those damned drunkards at my own bar could hear you.” A pause, another whimper from McCree. The hand on his jaw tightened strictly and practically purred at him. “But then again, it’s not like you would mind that, would you?” 

 

Jesse shook his head, tiny whimpers that don’t belong from a grown man’s lips cursedly slipping out. Damn it all, he really wouldn’t care if Hanzo just would’ve kept his remark earlier and took him right then and there. Filled to the brim with a man like that can make anyone do stupidass shit and get off on it too. 

 

“No, I didn’t think you would. You seem like a loudmouth like you is better suited for drawing attention anyway,” there’s a heavy, stuttered breath from Hanzo before he adds as an afterthought, “There is no way a man can dress as gaudy as you and not an ass full of cock. Cowboys are truly meant for riding, and you truly fit the stereotype.”

 

The moans got louder, gruffer, more repetitive and it didn’t exactly hit Hanzo until now unrighteously effective the noises were. He was close and putting Jesse exactly in his place was leading him to where he needed to be. 

 

“Perhaps one day, I’ll close out the bar just to have you spread out for me right on the countertop, and we shall test how much you can truly take. Hours of just teasing you and your body, mm, I think that” he paused and stuttered his hips, gripping hard with his free hand at Jesse’s hip, “I think that will be just perfect for you.”

 

“Come in me, I know you’re close,  _ ah, ah _ , darlin’,” Jesse whimpered out, clawing at the man’s back. His head ducked down, back up straight at Hanzo’s pretty lips, and then pressed their noses straight together. “Fill me, come on,  _ come on _ .”

 

“And Jesse, guess what? Even after all of that, I still wouldn’t give you what you want.”

 

“Mmf, no, come on, you’d let me, baby, angel, _please_ ,” the cowboy desperately growled out. Hanzo laughed, pushing back against Jesse’s face with force. The need was seeping out of Jesse, between those breathless pants and whines and how close 

 

“I know you do not just want that because you’re a greedy man. With me though, Jesse McCree, you have to work for what you want. So why don’t you come again, mm? Come again, and maybe I’ll just give you what you so desire.”

 

A broken gasp and whimper were torn out of Jesse as another orgasm approached him, as if on Hanzo’s word his body had given it up. Hanzo wasn’t short after, either, plenty spilling out as he rammed himself into the cowboy’s ass. 

 

Moments later, lips were pressed against another and Hanzo-- Hanzo was kissing him? Jesse dialed back for a second, dazed from post high and shocked. But instead of pulling away, the hand on his jaw kept him still, yet able to kiss back just so. The lights in the room seemed to dim and focus in the moment. As fast as it came, it left, and Hanzo’s face after the fact actually would have made McCree chuckle if he wasn’t so out of it. 

 

He’s the first to break the silence. “Well damn, ain’t you got lips like sugar, honey bunches. Damn best kiss I’ve had in years.”

 

“You are pitiful.” The sentence was more of a panicked blurt that did make Jesse laugh; a flustered, happy laugh that made his heart flutter once he was off the cock and stretching himself out off the bed. “The absolute worst lay I’ve had in years.” Joking, of course, and it once again brought an honest-to-god laugh out. 

 

“I’ll get out of your hair, then, but lemme take a shower first, if you don’t mind?” A few steps later, Jesse was hanging out the bathroom doorway, but Hanzo made him halt in his tracks.

“You are welcome to stay. Not..Not just in here, either, I..” The man paused to think his words over. “Earlier, you offered help for my establishment, and I would be a fool not to take up a kind offer. I am used to suffering alone but you..you are sunlight that I cannot bring myself to stray from even now.” 

 

A genuine sigh left McCree’s lips and he gave a sly finger gun. “Happy to help, I know I ain’t got nowhere to run to. I ain’t the most innocent fella either so hopefully, this can be a mutual thing, yeah?” A nod and a shifted grin was all the answer he got, so he sauntered over to the small closet outside the hotel bathroom and grabbed a towel.  “Well, I look forward to it then.” 

 

“As do I, Jesse, as do I.”

 

With a whistle, McCree gave a hearty two-fingered salute before turning and throwing the towel over his shoulder. It was only a minute after that mess of brown hair popped it’s head out once again.

 

“Heeeey now, you better make good on your deal then- that offer with me on the counter? If we’re to keep this a thing, you best know I ain’t gonna forget that.” 

 

It took all Hanzo might from actually laughing as well as he watched McCree walk away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a dumb fic and i'm tired! hope yall enjoy the gays

**Author's Note:**

> this is an edited version of a rp between myself as mccree and my friend @scoopsh on tumblr as hanzo!! big creds to him for being a doll and letting me post this <3
> 
> feel free to chat me up on twitter @crowpawz!! i hope you enjoy!


End file.
